


Monomania

by SilverCherie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCherie/pseuds/SilverCherie
Summary: It was her need to be complete, to be rid of this emptiness that brought him back. Dark!Ginny  [Gin n' Tonic]





	Monomania

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Everyone! Well Here is my first Gin N Tonic drabble. I'll be honest this story has been in my drafts for a long time and although I am not 100% happy with it, I just had to get it out there. So any constructive criticism is highly appreciated!
> 
> With that said, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------

This isn’t love, she told herself.

It was a mantra; a desperate attempt to justify this sin within her head.

She could never pinpoint when it started again (the more honest question being: did it ever end in the first place?) but it fulfilled the prolonged emptiness within her that followed the short-lived relief of escaping from his possession many years ago. 

Perhaps it had been her fault all along. Maybe Tom Riddle never left her mind (she’d never let him) but rather was locked away in the deepest and darkest part of it. And somewhere along the line, her mind and soul reached the limit of existing bereft of his presence.

The lock crumbled one day.

“It’s been a while, Ginny”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Funnily enough, she was in control now.

While awake, she swept away all thoughts of him. When the outside world occupied her time and mind, Tom did not exist. 

There was her career, her family, her friends...

and Harry. The love of her life, the father of her children. This is love, she confidently told herself as her heart swelled with bliss.

But that emptiness. Like a black hole, it expanded and ate her from the inside.

Once asleep, he was omniscient. Gliding the maze and rooms of her conscience. Questioning and ridiculing her memories, her regrets, her fears, her secrets--the parts of herself that she showed no one else . 

“A family of your own with Potter? How lovely.”, he sneered. “Dreams do come true.”

“Shut up.”

“Manners, Ginevra. Tell me, was this really the grand plan you had envisioned? To share a meaningless life with some boy who would continue to overshadow you?” 

“And yet, you’ve been reduced to a shadow of a memory, dare I say outwitted by that very boy. Pathetic.” Her eyes flashed, “Overshadowed or not, at least I am alive.” 

In a flash, her back was against the wall, Tom towering over her. 

For a second, she saw it in his eyes--a savage rage ready to incinerate her. 

“Oh Ginevra. Did you really think your attempt to insult me would affect my presence here? That it would chase me out? How naive.”

He pressed against her and leaned close to her ear.

“Never forget that it was you who let me out. You craved and ached to be consummated-- and here I am. There is nothing you can hide. I have devoured every emotion and thought as you desired. And I will continue to have my share.”

Her heart thundered; her head spun. She felt that euphoria again.

After what felt like forever, he let go and began to fade into the black.

This isn’t love. (Then why does she cling to it as if her life depended on it?)

This thing, this monster --it devoured her emptiness. It continuously tore her apart and ravaged her, until she had nothing left to offer to anyone else.

This isn’t love.

“Let’s make one thing clear” she hissed, “this isn’t love.”

He stopped in his tracks.

“Of course it isn’t” he responded with amusement, “it’s an obsession.”


End file.
